The present invention relates to an improved hitch assembly for connecting a tractor to an agricultural implement or tool bar.
Agricultural implements must be repeatedly attached and detached from tractors, and are therefore equipped with detachable hitches for that purpose. Many types of hitch assemblies are known, the most widely used being the three-point, or Ferguson hitch. In the Ferguson hitch, three links extend rearwardly from the tractor, including two lower links lying generally in the same horizontal plane, and a third upper link centered above the lower links. Each link is operatively connected to a separate hydraulic cylinder operable by the tractor operator to raise and lower the links. The implement can be raised and lowered by simultaneous operation of all three links, while the depth of the implement can be controlled by extension or retraction of the upper link. The three-point hitch has one significant drawback, however. While the tractor and implement can be easily and quickly connected and disconnected on smooth, level ground, connecting and disconnecting can be difficult and time consuming on broken or slanted ground. Often the tractor or the implement must be repositioned numerous times to align the links.
A need, therefore, remains for an improved three-point hitch which embodies all the advantages of known three-point hitches, but which also accommodates quick and easy attachment and detachment of agricultural implements on broken ground or hillsides.